


Coming Home

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-03
Updated: 2007-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 14,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Abbey battles back in an attempt to recover from injuries suffered during the Portland earthquake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Chapter 1

 

“Sir, it’s time to go.”  Leo closed the door to give the First Couple their last few minutes of privacy.  Plans were in place to transfer the First Lady to a reconfigured Air Force One for the trip back to Washington.  The Presidential bedroom had been changed into a flying hospital room and Dr. Walls would accompany her until Abbey was securely ensconced in her hospital room in Washington.  Even though she would be taken directly to George Washington Hospital upon arrival as they had the best rehabilitation facility for her types of injuries, finally Jed and Abbey would be in the same city.  

 

Jed squeezed his wife’s hand one more time.  “This won’t be easy.”

 

“I know.  But it has to be done.  I want to go home.”

 

“Now, when we get to the airport, the plane will be in a hanger shut off from the press so your transfer will be private.  I don’t want you to have any additional stress that having pictures of you taken when you’re this sick.”

 

Abbey smiled as she rubbed her bandaged covered head.  “Why?  You don’t like the latest hairstyles?”

 

“You know what I’m talking about.  The press thinks you’re beautiful and I don’t want to give them a chance to have a different opinion.”

 

“You don’t think I’m beautiful now?”

 

“No!  No!  That’s not what I meant.”  A smiled broke through his face when he realized Abbey was teasing him.  “Do you know how much I love you?”

 

Abbey nodded.  “Yes, I do.  And I’m so sorry that I have caused you and the girls all this pain.”

 

“Abbey, I have forgiven you.  Now, let’s go.  The girls are already at the plane and I know they’re as anxious as I am to have you home again.”

 

“Yeah, let’s go.”

 

Jed opened the door and motioned to the waiting hospital staff.  He nodded to Dr. Walls as well as Dr. Parks, the hospital’s Chief of Staff.  “Let’s go.”

 

He stepped aside as the stretcher was rolled in.  He could tell Abbey was in pain by her grimaces as she was carefully transferred from the bed.  But she didn’t cry out and let the techs do their job.  Secured on the stretcher, she smiled at her audience.  “I just want to say thank you for everything everyone here has done for me.  Your kindness and your skill means a great deal to me and my family and it will never be forgotten.”  

 

As the stretcher rolled out of the room, a small procession followed.  She was taken to a waiting ambulance and loaded aboard.  Although Jed had not agreed with the plans, Ron had insisted that he ride in the limousine behind the ambulance.  So he reluctantly entered the car with Leo and settled in for the trip to the airport.  All that mattered now was getting Abbey on the plane and back to Washington.

 

 


	2. Coming Home

Chapter 2

 

The motorcade proceeded down the expressway.  Jed noted the scattered groups of people alongside the route holding signs that expressed their hope that the First Lady would make a speedy recovery.  Although it would take some time, Jed knew that Abbey’s determination would ensure nothing else than a complete and total recovery.

 

“Look, Leo.  Those are Abbey’s fans and I love it that they’re wishing her well.”

 

“Yes, sir.  It is nice to see how much the people love the First Lady.  It’s kind of hard not too.”

 

Jed turned toward his Chief of Staff.  “Leo!  Are you in love with MY wife?’ Jed asked teasingly.

 

Leo returned the grin.  “Yep, of course I am.  Me and about two hundred million people.”

 

Both men laughed.

 

Jed got serious.  “Leo, Abbey told me what you said to her.  It was kind of harsh, wasn’t it?”

 

“Sir, I did it out of friendship.  She needed to realize just what consequences her actions had.  Not only on you, but the whole country.  Many people idolize her and think that they need to follow her actions.  I don’t argue that her actions were worthwhile and had enormous benefit but like I told her she has a bigger responsibility than to go out in a disaster zone unescorted and without anyone’s knowledge.”

 

“Leo, I agree with you.  But the way you did it was wrong.  I would have gotten around to talking with her.  She knows now that she should have found a different way but at the time…”

 

“Sir, at the time she didn’t think about the consequences of her actions.  She could have been killed out there that night.  I still don’t understand why no one recognized her but given the chaos of the night and the location, I guess everyone was too busy to even think about the remote possibility that the First Lady of the United States would be part of a MASH unit.”

 

Jed shook his head.  “I know, Leo.  I know.  And I know how hard it would have been for me to be truly upset at her.  When she was missing those first hours after the quake, I was very angry with her.  So angry that if I had talked to her right then, we probably wouldn’t be speaking to each other even now.  But then after I found out that she had been hurt and during the rollercoaster ride of the last few days, I’ve come to realize that I can’t be angry at her at the same time I’m praying that she would live.  So maybe it was a good thing you said something.”

 

Leo sat in silence, not sure how to respond.

 

“But Leo, promise me one thing.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“In the future, Abbey’s actions are my responsibility and mine alone.  I am the one who will be angry at her if I feel she needs that kind of response.  Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, sir.  I do.”

 

“Good.  Now let’s get my wife back to Washington before she gets into any more trouble.”

 

“Yes, sir.  I agree with that statement whole heartedly.”

 

 


	3. Coming Home

Chapter 3

 

Entering the airport grounds, they proceeded to the Delta airlines hanger that had been donated to house Air Force One and keep the transfer as private as possible.  The motorcade entered and the huge doors were closed.  

 

Upon leaving the limousine, he noted that the girls were standing at the top of the front stairs, watching their mother begin her journey back home.  Waving to them, they waved back and smiled.  He knew the relief they were experiencing.  Relieved that Abbey was improved, relieved that finally they would be home together, relieved that the trip was carrying a live patient and not loading a coffin instead.

 

Jed and Leo waited by the lift which would take Abbey’s stretcher into the plane and eventually up the main aisle to the refurbished bedroom.  The usual bed had been replaced with a hospital bed and portable monitors had been installed for the pain medicine IVs and any other fluids that might be needed on the trip home.  Jed had insisted that all renovations be paid from his personal funds so the taxpayers would not bear the burden of the costs of this special transport.

 

Jed walked over the stretcher.  “Doing okay?” as he placed his hand on her arm.

 

“I guess so.  I’ll be glad though to get settled.  That was a rough trip.”

 

“Are you hurting?”

 

“A little bit.  The movement of the stretcher has certainly jiggled me around a little bit.”

 

“Let me get the doctor…”

 

Abbey grabbed his arm.  “No.  Just get me on the plane and then Dr. Walls can take care of this.  I just want to go home.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Abbey nodded.  “Absolutely.”

 

At that, Jed backed away and motioned the paramedics to move ahead with the transfer.  He too just wanted to get Abbey home.

 

Once the stretcher and the personnel were loaded on the plane without incident, Jed and Leo turned and made their way up the stairs.  CJ had come earlier with the girls and were monitoring the news channels to see if anyone had gotten the story even though security had been so tight.  

 

As Jed cleared the door, he picked up the wall phone and gave his directions.  “Let’s go home.”  Turning down the hall, he yelled, “CJ!”

 

A head of blonde hair poked out from the Presidential office.  “Yes, sir?”

 

“Anything?”

 

“No, sir.  The networks monitored your motorcade and they have a live feed from the tarmac showing the hanger doors opening.”

 

“Anything else?”  He had made his way to the office.  As bad as he wanted to be with Abbey, he knew the medical personnel needed time to get her settled in for the trip.  

 

“Uh, yes, sir.”

 

Jed sat down in his chair, waiting for further words.  “Well?”

 

“Sir, CNN is saying that the reason you wanted all this secrecy is that Mrs. Bartlet is more seriously ill than my reports have divulged and you wanted her condition hidden from the press.”

 

Leo’s head turned sharply as he heard Jed take in a sharp breath.  Anxious, he awaited the response.

 

“CJ, have you seen my wife?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Is her condition as you described to the press?”

 

“Yes sir, but I’m not…”

 

“Who in particular is saying this?”

 

“Stan Jones, their political reporter.  You know, the man that sits in the front row at news conferences on your left.  Sir, I wouldn’t worry about this.  I mean we have released all the medical reports on Mrs. Bartlet’s condition and the doctors at the hospital have all confirmed that information.  It’s just someone looking for something that’s not there.”

 

“How are you going to handle this?”

 

“Sir, I’ll say whatever you want me to say.  I would recommend…”

 

“Hell, CJ!  He’s basically calling you a liar.”

 

“Yes, sir.  But I don’t think it’s that bad a situation.  I would recommend we continue to give them the facts.  We have a very small group of pool reporters in the back.  They were kept sequestered in the conference room while Mrs. Bartlet was brought on board.  If you and Mrs. Bartlet agree, I would recommend one reporter be brought to her bedside and a short interview held with you and her.”

 

“CJ!  I WILL not have any pictures taken of her right now.  It’s just not right.”

 

“Yes, sir.  I agree.  I will tell the reporter that no photos are allowed.  With an interview at least they would know she’s conscious, lucid and not in such critical shape as this CNN reporter would have the audience believe.”

 

“Who would you recommend?  I don’t want someone we can’t trust to get the correct story out.”

 

“I have the perfect person in mind.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Danny Concannon.”

 


	4. Coming Home

Chapter 4

 

 

Jed glanced at Leo, both obviously surprised at what CJ had just said.

 

“Danny?  He’s here?”

 

CJ smiled.  “Yes, sir.  He’s one of the pool reporters on board.”

 

Leo finally found his voice.  “I thought Danny was on assignment in Europe.”

 

“He was until two days ago.  The current Post reporter assigned to the White House had a serious car accident and couldn’t make the trip with us.  So his editors called Danny and told him he was covering the White House for the next few months and to get himself to Seattle as fast as he could.  He only arrived late last night.”

 

Jed laughed.  “Then Danny it is.  But only IF Abbey agrees as well as her medical team.  Do you understand?”

 

CJ nodded.  “Yes, sir.  I won’t even talk to him about it until you give me the green light.”

 

The overhead speaker interrupted their conversation.  “Ladies and Gentlemen, please buckle your seatbelts.  We will be departing in one minute.”

 

The three people in the office buckled their seat belts for takeoff.  The vibrations of the revved jet engines slightly shook the big plane and soon they were airborne.  

 

As soon as the seatbelt sign was turned off, Jed rose and made his way to the bedroom.  He had waited long enough to check on Abbey.

 

A quiet knock on the door was answered with a softer “Come in.”

 

He opened the door to see the girls sitting around Abbey’s bed.  She was talking to them about something and he could see whatever she had said had made the girls laugh.  ‘Hell, it’s about time we had some laughter,’ he thought.  “What’s so funny?”

 

Zoey laughed again.  “Mom was just telling us about some of the funny things that happened to her while she was in the hospital.”

 

Jed smiled too.  “Let me on the big secrets.”

 

Abbey waved her hand.  “Some other day.”

 

Jed sat down in the chair that Liz had just vacated.  He looked directly at Abbey, ecstatic to see that the twinkle in her eyes was back.  “How do you feel?”

 

“Tired.  But so glad I’m going home.  It seems like a month since I left.”

 

Four heads nodded in agreement.  

 

“I need to ask you a favor.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“The press, no not the press but just one reporter, has given out an erroneous report about your condition and I don’t want that news to spread.  CJ thinks it would be a good idea for a pool reporter to interview us and then they would be able to stop this story.”

 

Abbey shook her head, but before she could answer Ellie replied.  “No.  I don’t want anyone outside of family and staff to see Mom like this.  The trip is already wearing her out and we just took off.  She has five more hours until she can truly rest.  I vote no.”

 

“Me, two.” Liz answered.

 

“Me, three.” Zoey chimed in.

 

Jed looked at Abbey’s face to see what she had to say.  “Hon, I made CJ promise no pictures.  And the reporter is someone we can trust.”

 

“Who is it?”

 

“Danny.”

 

“Danny?  Danny Concannon?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I though he was in Europe or something.”

 

“Well, he was.  It’s a long story, but he’s one of the pool reporters on board.”

 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.”  Ellie continued to plead with her parents.  “You know reporters always embellish things.  They can’t tell the truth even it hits them over the head with it.”

 

“Jed, I don’t know…”

 

He squeezed her hand.  “I know I was against the press seeing you like this but I think we can trust Danny.  You and he became friends during the election and I think he would be truthful.  The story out there now is wrong and the record needs to be set straight.”

 

Abbey continued to think about it.  Danny was a good reporter.  She knew that.  And she trusted him to write the truth but what if he couldn’t control it afterwards?  Finally she nodded her agreement.  “On two conditions, I’ll agree.”

 

“What are those?”

 

“That CJ and you are here with me.  AND we tape record the conversation for our records.  Just in case he tries to do something funny.”

 

“Don’t you trust Danny?”

 

“I trust Danny but not his editors.”

 

“Okay.  I’ll go tell CJ.  When do you want to talk to him?”

 

“Not right now.  Give me an hour or so.  I need a nap and then I’ll see him.  Okay?”

 

“Okay.  Girls, you heard what your mother said.  She wants a nap.  So let’s leave her alone.”

 

Reluctantly, the room emptied and it was only the two of them.  Jed stood and leaned down to give her a kiss.  “It’ll be okay.  Danny will write the truth.”

 

Abbey sighed.  “I hope so, Jed.  I can only hope so.”

 

 


	5. Coming Home

Chapter 5

 

Abbey was getting settled for her nap when she heard a soft knock at the door.  It opened and Jenny’s head came around the door.  “Hi, you have a minute?”

 

Abbey waved Jenny in.  “Sure.”

 

Jenny sat down by the bed and looked over her friend.  Except for the paleness and the bandage on Abbey’s head, she looked like she was finally on the road to recovery.

 

“How are you doing?”

 

Abbey smiled.  “That seems to be the main topic of conversation today.  I’m fine.  My leg still hurts a little but that’s to be expected.  And I’m so tired.  Don’t seem to have any energy at all.”

 

“Well, you know how sick you’ve been for almost a week.  What do you expect?”

 

“I know.  But I should be feeling stronger than I am.”

 

“Abbey, now come on.  Last time I checked you’re not superwoman.  You have certainly tried to be such a woman all of your adult life but there comes a point in time when you just have to sit back and let someone else take over.  You have all the help you need so why not just relax and let others help you this time?”

 

“I know.  Jed and the girls have been marvelous, almost too marvelous.”  Both women laughed at the knowledge that Abbey’s family was very close knit and sometimes smothered each other with good intentions.

 

Abbey continued.  “I certainly have the best medical help a person can have.  And I want to thank you again so much for coming out to Seattle and sitting around a hospital room with no one to talk with.  That meant a lot to me.”

 

Jenny placed her hand on Abbey’s arm.  “Abbey, I owe you and Jed so much.  This was the least I could do to begin to repay you.”

 

“I know.  But it did disrupt your life to come out on such short notice.”

 

Now it was Jenny’s time to give a small laugh.  “What life?  I’m the only one at home these days.  In a big, empty house.  I really should sell it and move into something smaller.”

 

“Maybe you haven’t because it’s the last remnant of your life with Leo.”

 

“I don’t think so.  I know Leo is gone.  And for good.  He has proven that with his actions these past few years.  It’s been over for some time.”

 

“Well, then sell the house and take the money and have a good life.”

 

“I don’t need the money.  Leo was very generous in the divorce.  He pays me monthly spousal support plus half the income from all of his investments.”

 

“Jenny, it’s time to make some changes.  For you this time.  For so many years you went wherever Leo went and went without his companionship on hundreds of nights.  That couldn’t have been easy.  So now it’s your time.  Enjoy your life.  Travel.  Meet other people.”

 

“Abbey, what would you want to do with the rest of your life if you and Jed separated?  Now I doubt very much that that would happen but have you ever wondered what your life would be like without Jed?”

 

“To be honest, no.  I have my work, my profession, my family.  To me, that’s all I need.  And I have never even considered what my life would be like if Jed wasn’t in the picture.”

 

“I didn’t either.  At first, that is.  But over time Leo forced me to consider that option.”

 

“Well, it’s time to find something else to keep you busy.”  Abbey yawned, becoming more tired with each passing minute.

 

Jenny stood.  “I need to let you get some sleep.  I’ll see you later.”  Jenny leaned over and kissed Abbey gently on the cheek.  “I’m glad you’re getting better.”

 

“So am I.”

 

As Jenny left, Dr. Walls entered.  “How’s my patient doing?”

 


	6. Coming Home

Chapter 6

 

 

CJ stuck her head in the door of the office.  “Sir, is Mrs. Bartlet ready for us?”

 

Jed looked up from the report he had been reading.  “I’ll check.  Where’s Danny?”

 

“He’s still in the back waiting for the go ahead.”

 

“Okay.  Why don’t you come with me and we’ll see her together.”

 

CJ waited until the President made his way in front of her and then accompanied him down the short hall to the bedroom.  Dr. Walls was just leaving.

 

“How’s she doing?”

 

“She’s in a little bit of pain but that’s not too unexpected.  I made sure she had the drip button in her hand.  Other than that, she seems to be doing well.”

 

“Is she up for some company?”  CJ was anxious to get this story corrected.

 

Jed noticed the glance that the physician gave CJ.  She had quickly become familiar with Leo and CJ while in Seattle so she knew what each of them did.  “For a short time.  Mrs. Bartlet told me she would have a reporter come by so I’ve wrapped her head in a silk scarf and helped her into a fresh nightgown.  Just don’t upset her.”

 

Jed and CJ nodded.  “Okay.  CJ, why don’t you bring Danny on back and we’ll get started.”

 

CJ left to get the reporter while Jed entered.  “Hi, there.  Ready?”

 

“Yeah.  As much I ever will be.”

 

“Good.  Just tell him the truth but you don’t have to share everything.  The main thing is to show him you’re in good shape and not going to die in the next few minutes.”

 

That comment brought a laugh from both of them.

 

“I’m so glad to hear your laughter again.”  

 

“Me, too.”

 

He leaned down to kiss her as a cough was heard behind him.  Jed jerked up to see CJ and a certain red-haired reporter at the door.

 

“Hi.  Come on in.  Welcome back Danny.”  Both men shook hands.

 

“Thank you, sir.”  His gaze traveled to the First Lady, propped up in bed, her head wrapped in a bright blue silk scarf.  Danny had read the accounts and the medical information and knew the scarf hid a bandage from her brain surgery.  His eyes traveled down to see rosy cheeks and a dab of lipstick on her lips.  Her pink, floral gown covered her neck and flowed down beneath the sheets.  A blue blanket with the Presidential seal covered the foot of the bed.  Two monitors were placed by her bedside with one holding a bag of fluid.  A clear tube snaked its way over to her arm where it disappeared in the gauze coverings.  The second monitor had a regular line crossing it with leads snaking off it to beneath the gown.  A quick glance at the readout told Danny nothing but since there were no alarms going off he guessed that nothing was wrong.

 

“Hi, Danny.”  Abbey smiled, hoping that she was making a good first impression.  

 

“Ma’am.  I heard you got into a little bit of trouble this last week.”

 

Abbey continued to smile.  “Yeah.  Bit off a little more than I could chew.  Why don’t you have a seat?”

 

“Thank you, ma’am.”

 


	7. Coming Home

Chapter 7

 

Jed and CJ sat together on the little sofa across from the bed.

 

Jed stared at the reporter.  “Danny, you know why I’m allowing you this meeting, don’t you?”

 

He nodded.  “Yes, sir.  One of my esteemed colleagues has filed an erroneous report on Mrs. Bartlett’s condition and you want me to set the record straight.”

 

“That’s right.  Now I’m not telling you what to write except write exactly what you see.  My wife has some serious injuries but as you can see they’re not life threatening.”

 

Danny nodded.  “I’ve read the medical reports and the interviews with the physicians.”

 

“Yes.  And I’ll make available the physician who’s traveling with us today if you want to speak with her.  She’s been my wife’s primary physician since shortly after the incident.”

 

“Thank you, sir.  Now, may I ask some questions?”

 

Jed nodded.  He knew that Abbey would tire quickly so the sooner Danny asked his questions the sooner they could put this behind them.

 

“What exactly is your prognosis, Mrs. Bartlet?”

 

“As far as I know, it’s good.  If it isn’t, no one has told me any differently.  My fractured femur will take the longest to heal but otherwise I should be fine in a few weeks.”

 

CJ sat quietly.  Danny had certainly done his homework but this was information that the public needed to know.

 

“Glad to hear that ma’am.  Will there be any long lasting effects from the blood clot which caused your stroke?”

 

“I didn’t have a stroke per se.  I had a minor episode of bleeding into my brain which caused the coma.  Once the clot was removed, I was fine.  The doctors tell me that I should be fine.  Of course, time will tell.”

 

“How long will you be in the hospital?”

 

“I really don’t know.  I would guess a week as an inpatient and then start my rehab when I can put some weight on my leg.  But that will be a couple of months.”

 

“Will you stay at the White House while undergoing rehab?”

 

“I don’t know.  It depends on many factors.”

 

“Mrs. Bartlet, it has been reported that you didn’t care about your safety because you left your Secret Service agents in Portland after the quake.  What is your response to that?”

 

Seething with anger, Jed jumped up from the sofa.  “Danny!  You were told that only medical questions could be asked.  I want you out RIGHT NOW!”

 

CJ had come up right behind the President, glaring at her favorite reporter.  “Danny!”

 

Before Danny could move, another voice came into the fray.  “I’ll answer that.”

 

Jed turned quickly.  “NO!  That question was not part of the deal.”

 

“Jed,” Abbey responded quietly.  “It’s not Danny’s question.  I’m sure those questions have been asked and I want the American people to know my answer.”

 

He walked over to the bed.  “You don’t have to answer this.  What you did is between me and you and Ron.”

 

“Jed, please let me answer.  I want people to know why all this has occurred.”

 

He turned slightly, still glaring at Danny, and back to Abbey.  “Okay.  But I still wish you wouldn’t.”

 

“It’ll be okay.  Danny, please sit down.  You too, Jed.”  Both men and CJ sat down and waited for Abbey’s response.

 

“Now, listen to what I tell you, Danny and make sure your readers understand this.  Yes, I’m First Lady and as such have a responsibility to the country.  And I’m Mrs. Josiah Bartlet as well and have a responsibility to my husband and family.  But I’m also a physician.  A surgeon who was given her skills from God and I have a responsibility to use those skills in every instance that I can.  Over one hundred physicians were killed because they were waiting for me in that hotel.  Their deaths were my fault.  Yes, I probably should have taken at least one security person with me, but at the time all I could see was they were stopping me from doing what God intended me to do.  I had to get somewhere I could use those skills that the people of Portland desperately needed.  Because I chose to do so, people are alive today that may not have been had I not been there.  In fact, one little girl is alive because I happened to be there at the right time.  And I helped all night.  It was a freak accident that put me in this bed.  But do I regret doing what I did?  No way.  And I would do it all over again given the exact same circumstances.”

 

Abbey lay back on the bed, closing her eyes, clearly exhausted from her speech.  But everyone in the room knew that it was a speech that had to be given.  And it was a speech that had to be shared with the American people.

 

“Thank you Mrs. Bartlet.  I’ll make sure people have your answers.”  Danny stood and turned to Jed and CJ, who were both standing at this time.  “Thank you, sir.  I promise to get the story out as soon as possible.”

 

Jed shook hands with Danny.  “Thank you.  I’ll be waiting for your story as well.  CJ, could you and Danny leave us alone?”

 

“Certainly, sir.  Danny, come on.”  CJ pulled him out and closed the door.

 

Jed walked over to the bed and smiled.  “Good job, Abbey.”  He noted she still had her eyes closed.  “Are you okay?”  He placed his hand on her forehead and instantly noted the heat radiating from her.  “Abbey, answer me!  Are you okay?”

 

Her eyes opened and Jed instantly noted the dullness had returned.  “No, I don’t feel real good.  Maybe you should get Dr. Walls.”

 

 


	8. Coming Home

Chap 8

 

 

Meanwhile, Leo walked about the plane, unsure where he was going.  Eventually he saw Jenny sitting in the area usually reserved for the White House staff.

 

“My I sit?”

 

Jenny looked up from her magazine and nodded.  “Certainly,” and returned to her reading.

 

Leo sat and waited for Jenny to speak.  When she didn’t, Leo broke the silence.  “The President really appreciates you coming out here to be with Abbey.”

 

“I really liked being out here.  Thanks for calling me.”

 

Both paused as an uneasy silence passed between them.

 

“I appreciated it too.  As you know, I had my hands full with the President and it helped me to know Abbey had family with her.”

 

“Again, Leo, I’m glad you thought of me.”

 

“Jenny, how are you doing?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Leo grimaced but kept speaking.  “What are you doing these days?”

 

Jenny sighed and looked at Leo.  “I keep myself busy.”

 

“What type of things?”

 

“Leo, do you really want to know or are you just making conversation?”

 

It was Leo’s turn to sigh.  “Jenny, I know that the last few years haven’t been the best for either of us.  But it’s over.  We both have moved on.”

 

“Leo, you moved on a long time ago.”

 

“Well, it took time to get Jed elected and…”

 

“Leo, our marriage was over before you and Jed decided to run for the Presidency.  In fact, ever since you were the Labor Secretary.”

 

“Well, you know, these jobs take time and …”

 

Jenny put her up hand to stop her ex-husband.  “Leo, you made a choice that your career came first.  Although it took me longer, I finally realized that I couldn’t compete with that career.  Your actions made it perfectly clear what your priority was going to be and it certainly wasn’t your wife or daughter.”

 

“I’m sorry, Jenny.  We did have a pretty good relationship at first, didn’t we?”

 

“I thought so.  But I didn’t realize how distant we had become until our anniversary.  The divorce was better for both of us, don’t you think?”

 

“Well,..”

 

“Leo, just be honest with yourself.  I couldn’t begin to compete with your other mistress.  It took me awhile to come to terms with that but I have and I only wish you well.”

 

“I still love you.”

 

“But not enough, Leo.  Not enough.”

 

Before Leo could reply, commotion in the hallway took their attention away from their conversation.

 

“What’s wrong?”  Leo asked a passing agent.

 

“Something’s wrong with the First Lady.”

 

Leo stood and turned back to his ex-wife.  “I gotta go.  I’ll be right back.”  Not waiting for a reply, Leo took off at a fast clip down the hall, toward the Presidential bedroom.

 

Jenny looked at the back of her retreating ex-husband.  “Leo, you always had to go.  That was the problem.”

 

 

 


	9. Coming Home

Chapter 9

 

 

Jed ran the short distance to the door and opened it.  “Get the doctor in here right now!”

 

“Yes, sir.”  The agent quickly spoke into his portable walkie-talkie and followed the President into the room.  “How can I help?”

 

“I don’t know.  Where the HELL is that doctor?”  Jed looked down at Abbey, now shivering with severe chills but obviously burning up with a high fever.  Her eyes opened to show him for the first time her fear that she might be dying.

 

“Hang on Abbey.  For the love of God don’t give up.”  Jed pleaded.  “The doctor is on the way, I’m sure.”

 

Only a minute elapsed between the call for assistance and the rush of people into the small bedroom.  The three girls, Leo, Ron and finally Dr. Walls managed to fit themselves into the small room.  Seven people staring at the eighth person in the bed.  Dr. Walls quickly edged her way up front and in an instance knew that there was a serious problem.  She grabbed the thermometer and placed it in Abbey’s ear.  When it beeped, she was shocked to read 104.7 degrees.

 

“Okay, we have to get her fever down.  Sir, I need you to leave along with the rest of the non-medical staff.  I need the flight surgeon.  NOW!”

 

The rest of the group left Jed still frozen to Abbey’s bedside.  

 

“Sir, I asked you to leave.”

 

“No.  I’m not going anywhere.  I am staying right here.”

 

Dr. Walls took one look at the determined man and knew he really wasn’t going anywhere.  “Then do what I tell you to do.”

 

“Okay.”  Relieved that he wasn’t going to be pushed away, he was ready to do anything that was asked of him.  “What’s first?”

 

“First, strip these clothes off her.  Be careful of the IV.”

 

Jed quickly unbuttoned the gown and slipped it over her head.  He carefully threaded the IV tubing through the armhole.  He pulled up the sheet to cover her now bare chest but Dr. Walls pulled the sheet down to the bottom of the bed.  “Grab any cloths you can find, make sure it’s rinsed thoroughly in the coldest water you have and place them in her arm pits and groin area.”

 

Nodding, he flew to the bathroom and grabbed the towels and washcloths from the cabinet and rinsed them in the coldest water he could make.  He then ran back to the bed and placed them in the locations Dr. Wall had specified.  He also pulled up the sheet, trying again to preserve whatever modesty Abbey still had.  Only then did he see that an oxygen mask had been placed over Abbey’s face and Dr. Walls was preparing to draw some blood.  She had a couple of sealed glass containers on the bedside table.  He watched as she drew blood from Abbey’s arm and squirted it into one of the bottles.  She repeated this several times and then pressed a pressure bandage over the site.

 

“Now, where is that antibiotic I ordered?”

 

“Right here.”  The flight surgeon gave her a bag containing yellow fluid and she plugged it into the IV line already in place.  After making sure it was flowing correctly, she took her patient’s temperature again.  “105.1.  Damn!  It’s still going up.”

 

Dr. Walls turned to the flight surgeon.  “Do you have a cooling blanket on board?  That would at least lower her temperature.”

 

“No, we don’t.”

 

Jed, now very aware of the crisis, looked at Dr. Walls.  “I can order this plane down if you need it.”

 

“How far are we from Washington?”

 

“I think about two hours.”

 

Dr. Walls paused a minute, looking back at her patient before making the call.  “No.  Let’s try and get her fever down by other means.  The sooner we can get Mrs. Bartlett in the hospital in Washington the better it will be for her.  But I reserve the right to change my mind.”

 

“I understand.”  Jed glanced at Abbey’s face, hidden now by the mask.  With her eyes closed, he wasn’t sure whether she was conscious.  He leaned down, quietly speaking into her ear.  “Hon, don’t give up.  We’re taking good care of you.”

 

Surprisingly she nodded in response.  

 

“Don’t try and speak.  Save your strength.”

 

She nodded again.

 

“Is there any rubbing alcohol on board?” Dr. Walls asked the flight surgeon.

 

Jed knew what that was used for.  Many times when the girls had spiked fevers as children, either he or Abbey would spend the night rubbing them down with the alcohol, trying to break their fever.

 

The flight surgeon responded.  “I’ll go get it.”

 

In a minute or less the flight surgeon had returned and both physicians quickly soaked some cloths in the solution and starting rubbing the First Lady’s body, trying desperately to bring the fever down as fast as possible.  

 

“Let me help.”

 

“Mr. President, grab a cloth and do what we’re doing.”

 

“I did this with my children.  I know what to do.”

 

A few minutes into the process Abbey’s body started shaking violently as a febrile seizure grabbed hold of her body and refused to let go.  Dr. Walls grabbed one of the cloths and placed it between her teeth, preventing Abbey from biting her tongue.  Then the two physicians held her arms down.  Jed grabbed Abbey’s legs and applied pressure.  Everything was done so she could not hurt herself.  Finally, her body relaxed and the restraining hands were released.

 

All three people looked at each other and wondered what else could happen.  They wondered how much more a person’s body could take.  She had taken so much already.  However, eventually even a fighter like Abbey would not be able to keep coming back.  Eventually, she would have the knock-out punch and then there would be no more effort.  All prayed that that final blow would never come.

 


	10. Coming Home

Chapter 10

 

Jed closed the bedroom door softly and walked down to the office where he knew everybody was waiting for some news.

 

He walked over to his desk chair and sat down.  Sighing, he looked at five pairs of anxious eyes.

 

“She’s stable for the moment.”

 

A chorus of exhaled breaths permeated the room.  It had been an anxious hour after the doctor had ordered everyone out.  They could see the Flight Surgeon running back and forth from the bedroom to the infirmary, carrying various supplies and then he had disappeared into the bedroom.

 

“What happened, Dad?” Ellie knew something serious was wrong.

 

“She spiked a fever.  A high fever.  At one point it reached 105 but with alcohol rubs we were able to get it down to 103.8 which is what it is now.  Dr. Walls has started antibiotics and she’s taken blood cultures to find out why this has happened.”

 

“Is she conscious?”

 

Jed shook his head.  “Not really.  She responds to my voice but it’s such an effort to open her eyes.  Dr. Walls said that was okay.  We need to start worrying when she doesn’t respond to us.”

 

Leo looked at his best friend, worried about how this new stress would affect him.  “Sir, what can we do?”

 

“Nothing.  Dr. Walls says we should continue the flight since we’re only two hours out.  The infirmary has almost everything Abbey needs for the moment.  I told them I would order the plane down so Abbey could be taken to the nearest hospital but both physicians agreed that Abbey would be better served if we can get her to Washington and in the hospital there.  God, I only hope so.”

 

Liz stood up and walked behind her father.  She leaned down and hugged his neck.  “Mom will be fine.  Look at what she’s already come though.”  

 

Jed patted her hands.  “She’s strong, Liz.  But how much more can one person take?  Her body has been through so much.”

 

“I know, Dad.  We just have to be strong for her and give her strength.”

 

“Liz, to be honest, I don’t know how much more strength I have to give.”

 

“Then Ellie and Zoey and I will give you both strength.”  She leaned down and kissed her father’s head.  “Take from us and give it to Mom.  We’re here for you both.”

 

“Thanks sweetie.”

 

“What do we do now?”  Leo had always been in charge, able to make decisions and do something.  But now he was lost.  His best friends were in trouble and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it.  Abbey might die and if she did, then Jed would definitely follow.  He had known it for years but this last ten days had really made it obvious.

 

Jed sighed.  “The doctors are doing everything possible.  I guess that all we can do is to pray.  Pray that this will get better.  It certainly can’t get any worse.”

 

 


	11. Coming Home

Chapter 11

 

 

Jed spent the remainder of the flight sitting by Abbey’s bedside.  The girls had come in and out checking on their parents but there wasn’t much good news to hang onto.  

 

Dr. Walls and the flight surgeon took turns making assessments but there wasn’t much change to report.  Abbey’s temp had come down to 102.2 but would stubbornly not drop any further.  She had been given another alcohol rub down and the antibiotics were infusing without any problems.  Given a command, she would try but usually it was only a weak response.

 

“Sir?”

 

Jed opened his eyes to see Leo by his side.  “Huh?  I guess I dropped off to sleep.”  He glanced over at his wife but it didn’t appear that there were any changes.

 

“Yes, sir.  We’re about thirty minutes out from Andrews.  I need to discuss with you the plans once we land.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“I’ve been speaking with the doctors and they feel that the faster we can get Abbey to the hospital, the better it will be.  They recommended a direct deplaning through the back door and straight into the ambulance.  It would waste too much time to maneuver the plane into a hanger like we did in Seattle.”

 

Jed shook his head.  “I don’t want any pictures of her in this condition.  I don’t want to see the stretcher everytime I turn on the news for the next week.  I want a private deplaning.”

 

“Sir, the doctors really are adamant about getting her to the hospital as quickly as possible.  What if we ban photographers from the flight line?  We only have print reporters on board so there won’t be any photos taken from the plane.”

 

Jed looked over at his quiet, pale wife and sighed.  ‘What was his primary duty?  Prevent photos of his very sick wife from being spread all over the press or get her to critical medical care as soon as possible?’  Looking back at Leo, reluctantly he gave his answer.  “Okay.  Do it the doctors’ way.  Just make sure there are no photos of her being taken off this plane.  I promised her as much privacy as I could arrange.  And tell CJ if a photo is taken, her job will be on the line.”

 

“Yes, sir.  I’ll go make the arrangements right now.”

 

“Thanks, Leo.  Thanks for your friendship, too.  It has really been a help to me during these past days.”

 

“Sir…Jed.  You’re welcome.  I would do anything for you and Abbey.  Anything at all.  After all, you saved my life on more than one occasion.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Leo turned and closed the door quietly.  It really hurt him to see Abbey sick and Jed so anxious.  He could only pray that this would all soon end with a healthy First Couple.

 

As Leo closed the door, Jed stood and walked over to the bed.  He checked her forehead and found it a bit cooler.  Leaning down, he kissed it.  “Abbey, hon.  We’re almost home.  Won’t be long now.”

 

He watched as her eyelids fluttered, struggling to open.  When they finally did, he noticed that the usually twinkling hazel eyes were still dull.  “Hi.”

 

Nodding, Abbey tried to speak but the mask was making it garbled.  Jed lifted it a little to hear what she was saying.  “Home?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good.”

 

“How do you feel?”

 

“Tired.”

 

Jed smiled.  That has been her favorite word these past harrowing days.  “Well, you’ll be in the hospital soon.”

 

“Good.”  Her eyes closed, the effort to keep them open just too much for her body to handle.

 

After placing a gentle kiss on her lips, he replaced the mask on her face.  He only hoped that the crisis had been solved and now she could begin her recovery process.

 

A soft knock on the door and Jed turned around to see who was coming in.  “Sir,” the agent outside the door was saying.  “Please buckle up.  We’re landing.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Jed sat down on the sofa and buckled his seat belt.  They were finally home together.  And if he had his way, they would stay home.  Well, at least Abbey would.  He would never allow her to travel again.

 

 

 


	12. Coming Home

Chapter 12

 

 

“I resent being managed by the White House.  We have a right to view their deplaning.  They ARE public figures and the American people need to know what’s going on.  They have a RIGHT to know the truth.”

 

“Phillip, if you don’t shut up, I’m going to make sure you’re covering the local animal shelter.  Now SIT DOWN!”  CJ angrily turned from this latest encounter.  Ever since she had received the word that the reporters would be banned from their normal view of the President deplaning the small group on board had been very upset.  But she had an obligation to her boss to make sure his wishes were followed.  She had just caught a brief glance of the First Lady herself as the stretcher was rolled to the back door of the plane and lowered to the ground.  She still had her blue silk head wrap on but now her own gown had been exchanged for a hospital gown and the two physicians were holding the portable monitor and the IV bags as she was transferred to the ambulance.  It didn’t take a professional to know just how sick she was.  So all CJ could do was follow orders and the press corps could just grumble all they wanted.  It wouldn’t change the circumstances.

 

****

 

“I’m going with her.  You follow in the car.”  Jed turned from Leo and walked toward the ambulance.

 

Ron scurried over to block the President.  “No, sir.  You are going in the limousine and straight to the White House.  Mrs. Bartlet will be well taken care of and protected.  We have not swept the hospital yet because we have no definitive word where she’ll be admitted to.  I promise that once we know that I’ll make immediate arrangements for you to go.”

 

“NO!  I’m going with Abbey.”

 

Dr. Walls noted the argument and stepped up.  “Mr. President, we need to go now.  If you can’t come, then let us leave.”  She looked at Ron as well as the President and knew it was a standoff.

 

Jed didn’t want to delay Abbey but he wanted to go.  Zoey also saw the situation and stepped in between Ron and the President.  “Dad, come on.  I know you want to be with Mom but Ron is right.  We can all go when we know where she’ll be.”  She placed her hand on his arm and gently turned him back to the limousine.  In a matter of seconds Dr. Wall jumped in the back and the ambulance sped off, sirens wailing.  Even with sirens, it would take half an hour to travel to downtown Washington.

 

Reluctantly, Jed got into the car and settled back for the ride back to the White House.  Liz sat across from him where Abbey should have been sitting while Zoey, Leo and Ellie crowded into the middle row of seats.

 

Liz turned to look at her father.  ‘He sure has aged this past week.  His hair seems grayer.  His eyes have dark circles under them.  And God only knows what this stress is doing to his body.’

“Dad, Mom will be fine.  The doctors will solve this problem like they have done every problem for the past week.”

 

Jed could only nod.  He knew if he spoke right now he might break down.  He squeezed her hand and gave her a weak smile.

 

After a silent drive, the motorcade pulled up to the White House.  Jed and Leo turned toward the West Wing while the girls went to the Residence to unpack.  

 

“Leo, what if she dies?  She’s so weak and she just can’t seem to shake this.  I want to hope that this will pass but how can I?”

 

They had made their way to the Oval Office and Jed sat down behind the desk.  “What if…”

 

“Sir, don’t even think that way.  She’s strong and was in good health before all this.  That’s in her favor.  And she has the best medical care in the world.  You have to have hope that things will improve.”

 

Jed shook his head.  “I don’t know, Leo.  I’m usually optimistic when she’s been sick before but with everything that has happened to her in the last week I don’t know if I can be optimistic.  You should have seen her on the plane.  Her body shaking so violently.  Her eyes pleading with me to do something.  For all I know she’s given up.  I know I’m about to give up myself.”

 

Leo now was very worried but remained silent.  Jed was so depressed over Abbey that he wondered if the President could govern, especially in a crisis.  Leo hoped he wouldn’t have to find out.  He knew Jed didn’t expect a response but was just using Leo as a sounding board.

 

“I just don’t know.  I try to be strong for the girls.  But like I said on the plane, I’m so tired I’m not sure I can be strong.”

 

Ring!  Ring!

 

Jed punched the speaker phone button and motioned for Leo to stay.

 

“Yes?”

 

Dr. Walls’s voice came through the lines.  “Mr. President, I have some news.”

 


	13. Coming Home

Chapter 13

 

Jed’s heart leapt into his throat.  “How is she?”

 

“Dr. Neal has taken over her case here.  And Dr. Hackett has also been consulted.  Based on Dr. Neal’s initial assessment, your wife’s condition is not good.  Her breathing became labored just as we arrived and we had to intubate her again.  Mrs. Bartlet’s temp has risen again.  It was 104.7 a few minutes ago.  Her heart for the moment is strong but we’re concerned about some occasional irregular beats.  We’re giving her medication to try to correct this.  We’ve placed her in isolation in ICU.”

 

Jed’s mind was having a hard time processing all this bad news.  “Dr. Walls, what is the bottom line?”

 

There was a pause while the physician chose her words carefully.  “She’s developed sepsis and is in critical condition.  For the moment, she’s stable but unless we can get her temperature down, I don’t know how long she’ll remain that way.”

 

“Sepsis?  Isn’t that a massive infection?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“From what?”

 

“We don’t know that right now.  We’re looking at many possibilities.”

 

“I’m on my way.”

 

“No, sir.  You can’t see her.  She’s in isolation until we know what’s causing this fever.”

 

“I’m her husband, damnit.  I can see her whenever I want to.”

 

“No, sir.  She’s been put in strict isolation.  Nobody can be in contact with her unless they’re wearing gowns, gloves and masks.  Whatever this is, it could be very contagious and being with her would place you in danger.”

 

“Hell!  I stayed with her on the entire flight back.  If this is contagious, then I’m sure as hell exposed as well as my children and my staff.”

 

“That’s correct and when we get a chance, we’ll have to decide how to treat you.  But right now we’re concentrating on stabilizing Mrs. Bartlet.”

 

Jed sighed and looked up at Leo.  “Is there anything I can do?”

 

“Pray, sir.  Pray that she’ll be strong enough to make her way through this.”

 

“I’ve already been doing that.”

 

 


	14. Coming Home

Chapter 14

 

Dr. Neal looked at his patient as he mentally reviewed her current condition.  The ventilator was forcing air into her lungs so she was maintaining her oxygen saturation level.  Her heart rate was still rapid and with occasional irregular beats.  The medication was controlling any increase in irregular beats but until they could get her temperature under control, her heart rate would remain rapid.  Her temp was still 104.3, a slight decrease but still too high.  Her urine production was adequate but had not increased as the amount of fluids had increased.  The kidneys could also be damaged by the constant high temperature.  Reading the chart, he shook his head.  ‘This is just not right,’ he thought.  ‘What the hell is going on?’ 

 

He felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Dr. Walls and Dr. Hackett both standing there, waiting for an answer.

 

“I don’t know,” as he answered himself.  “We’re still waiting on the blood cultures.  But so far the stronger antibiotic which we started upon her arrival is just not working like it should.  Obviously it’s some kind of infection but what?  How do we treat it?”

 

The other two physicians had no answers either.  They were as confused as Dr. Neal.

 

Finally Dr. Hackett spoke.  “How did the President take the news?”  

 

“Not good,” Dr. Walls replied.

 

“Figures.  When should we start some prophylactic antibiotics to the staff and family?”

 

“I guess now,” Dr. Neal replied.  “But we still don’t know the type of bacteria causing this.  I guess a broad spectrum oral antibiotic would be sufficient.  And the sooner the better.  Dr. Hackett, will you take care of this?”

 

“Yes.  I’ll take care of it when I return.”

 

All three physicians stared through the glass window of the isolation room.  Nobody had an answer.  The doctors were stumped.  The wounds looked good.  Her head bandage had been removed and a light stubble of hair was beginning to return.  The surgical wound on her leg had some minor drainage but visually it looked fine.  Two cultures had been taken of the site but it was doubtful anything would grow out of it because of the antibiotics given to her on the plane.  

 

Dr. Walls finally broke the silence.  “Dr. Neal, I would like to stay if possible.  I have permission from Seattle to stay as long as I want to if its okay with you.”

 

“I’ll be glad to have your consultation.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Dr. Hackett spoke.  “I need to go back.  Call me if there are any changes.  Call me before you call the President.  I’m worried about all this stress and I would like to be around if you have any bad news.”

 

Dr. Neal nodded.  “Right now, it’s the only news I have.”

 

 


	15. Coming Home

Chapter 15

 

“I need to focus, Leo but I can’t.  Not without knowing that Abbey will be okay.  This has gone on for so long that…”

 

A knock on the door interrupted his comments.

 

“Come in.”

 

The door opened and a very solemn CJ stuck her head around the corner.  “Sir, may I have a moment?”

 

Jed waved her in.  “Sure.  What’s up?”

 

“Sir, there’s a problem.”

 

“Well which problem are you talking about?”

 

CJ walked over and stood by the desk, looking first at the President and then at Leo.  Leo had a sense that something major had happened but he waited until CJ spoke first.

 

“Sir, as you know we banned any pictures of the First Lady being taken off the plane on the stretcher and placed in the ambulance.”

 

“Yeeessss?”

 

“Well, we banned the press from taking pictures as you requested.  The usual network cameras were turned off and I held any cameras that our reporters had on the plane.”

 

Jed waited, dreading what he thought she was about to say.

 

“Sir, what we didn’t anticipate was the availability of cell phones that take pictures.  Somehow, someone on the ground, either an employee or a waiting reporter, took pictures and the networks have them.”

 

“WHAT?!!”

 

“Yes, sir.  There is a series of four pictures.  They’re a bit grainy but the networks are showing them.  Let me turn on the television to show you.”

 

Leo stood frozen to the spot.  He knew that CJ had no control over these pictures but he also knew how strongly Jed felt about maintaining Abbey’s privacy while she’s been so sick.

 

CJ walked over to the bank of TVs and turned on CNN, Fox and MSNBC.  The pictures of Abbey’s transfer from the plane to the waiting ambulance were being shown on all three networks on a continual basis.  Jed chose the Fox channel and turned up the volume.

 

“….Here are the first pictures of First Lady Abigail Bartlet’s transfer from Air Force One to a waiting ambulance.  This occurred earlier today as the plane carrying the President and his family returned to Washington with the injured First Lady.  She was critically injured in the earthquake which struck Portland a week ago.  There is conflicting information as to the seriousness of her injuries.  A Washington Post reporter has written a story scheduled for publication in tomorrow’s edition stating that he had personally interviewed the President and First Lady during the flight back to Washington.  He stated that at the time she was alert and seemed to be in good physical condition.  However, the ambulance left the tarmac at Andrews with sirens so we do not know if her condition deteriorated after her interview.  The pool reporters on Air Force One were kept secluded until after her transfer was complete.  We have an unconfirmed report that Mrs. Bartlet is in critical condition at George Washington University Hospital and is breathing by means of a ventilator.  It is understood that the President and their children are at the White House awaiting more news.  Now…”

 

Jed turned down the volume and walked slowly back to his desk.  He sat down and placed his head in his hands.  “I promised you.  I promised you that I would keep this private.  I’m so sorry.”

 

Jed raised his eyes to first meet Leo’s and then CJ’s.  “CJ, I know you tried.  You followed my request and it still got out of control.”

 

CJ nodded.  “Yes, sir.  I tried.”  She was unsure how the President would respond.

 

Leo spoke up.  “Sir, you can’t control…”

 

Jed waved him off.  “I know, Leo.  I need to get upstairs.  Seeing this might upset the girls.  Anything else I need to do here?”

 

“No, sir.  Remember Dr. Hackett wants to see you and the girls upstairs about eight.  He said that you and your family will require some antibiotics as a precaution.”

 

“I know.  We’ll be ready.  CJ, don’t worry.  This was so out of your control.  Isn’t technology just marvelous?”  The sarcasm dripped in his voice.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Work with Toby and release a statement giving all the pertinent details.  The American people need to know what’s going on with Abbey.  Keep the press up to date on any significant changes and work with the hospital’s Public Relations department to handle the press surge at the hospital.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Conversation ceased until CJ spoke again. “Sir, I’m praying for her recovery.”

 

“Thanks, CJ.  So am I.”

 

 

 


	16. Coming Home

Chapter 16

 

Jed made his way back to the Residence.

 

Ellie met him at the elevator and gave him a hug.  He could see that she was as anxious as he was.  

 

“Dad, go change your clothes.  I’ll have your drink ready when you come back.”

 

“Thanks, Ellie.  Have you seen the news?”

 

Ellie shook her head.  “Yeah.  Just now.”

 

“Anybody else?”

 

“All of us.  I told you reporters couldn’t be trusted.”

 

“Ellie, it’s not Danny’s fault.  He did exactly what we needed him to do.  He gave a positive picture of your mother’s health prior to the sudden changes she experienced.”

 

Ellie shook her head.  “You still can’t trust a reporter.”

 

Jed decided to change the subject.  “Do you know anything new about your mother?”

 

“No.  I was hoping that Dr. Hackett could give us an update.  It’s so frustrating not to be able to see her, to be with her.  I understand why but it’s still very frustrating.”

 

“I know what you mean.”  Jed gave her a brief kiss and walked into the bedroom, nodding to the agents behind him.  “Give me a minute.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Jed closed the door and walked over to his closet.  His favorite pair of jeans and one of many Norte Dame sweatshirts hung on a hook.  He couldn’t help but glance at Abbey’s closet.  Her array of nightclothes, her ‘First Lady’ suits, her gowns.  ‘Would she ever wear them again?’  he thought.  

 

Tears finally fell.  He had held himself together for so long but it wouldn’t last another minute.  Falling to his knees, he silently prayed for strength to see this crisis through, no matter how it ended.

 

Shaking his head, he answered himself.  “Hell yeah!  She’ll be fine.”  Standing, he quickly changed into his jeans and returned to the den to be with his family.

 

“Hey Zoey, any news from Charlie?”

 

Zoey grinned.  “No.  Apparently his boss has kept him real busy since our return home.”

 

“Well, I need to have a talk with that boss.  He shouldn’t keep my daughter and her boyfriend apart.”

 

Zoey laughed.  “Dad!”

 

Jed sat down by Liz.  He put his hand on her thigh.  “How are the kids doing?”

 

“Well, they were looking forward to coming down here to see their grandmother but now…”

 

“I know, Liz.  I feel the same way.  But we have to have hope.”

 

Liz looked into her father’s eyes.  “Do you have hope?”

 

Jed sighed.  “I have hope.  That’s all that’s keeping me going.”

 

 


	17. Coming Home

Chapter 17

 

Dr. Hackett unwrapped the blood pressure cuff from the President’s arm.  “One hundred forty over eighty-eight.  A little higher than I would like but given the circumstances…”.  He left the rest of the sentence unspoken.  “Now, all of you need to take these pills as a precaution.  One pill twice a day for ten days.  If you have any reaction, let the Medical Office know.”

 

Jed nodded.  “When can we see Abbey?”

 

Dr. Hackett shook his head.  “Not right now.  She’s in isolation and can’t have any visitors.  I know that you still want to go but there’s really nothing to do for her.  She’s getting the best of care and is not really awake.”

 

“Does that mean she’s in a coma?”

 

“Not exactly, Liz.  She responds to deep pain when she’s tested but there’s no response to voice commands.”

 

“Is she experiencing any pain?” 

 

“Zoey, I don’t think she’s in any pain.  She shifts her body occasionally but she doesn’t seem to react as if she was in pain.”  

 

Dr. Hackett waited for any more questions and when there was none, stood up and gathered up his supplies.  “I know you all are very anxious but patience here is the key.  Once we know what’s causing this temperature spike we will prescribe the correct antibiotics and she’ll get better in a hurry.”

 

The family nodded.  They had been around Dr. Abigail Bartlet long enough to know that she was getting the best treatment possible.  And they knew that if the doctors knew what was going on they would fix it in an instant.

 

Jed sighed.  “I’m tired.  It’s been a long day.  Anybody else ready for bed?”

 

The girls shook their heads.  

 

“Okay, then I’m leaving you to your own devices.  Just put out the cat and turn off the lights.”

 

A pillow came from Ellie’s direction.  “Oh, Dad!”

 

“Gotcha!  Love you all.”  He blew a kiss their direction and made his way to his bedroom.  Jed lay down on the bed, just meaning to rest a minute.  

 

But he fell asleep almost instantly.  It was a restless sleep.  Not really dreaming but his mind was unsettled.  Thinking about all that had happened during the last week he couldn’t really sleep soundly.  He stayed that way until two am when he awoke with a start.  ‘Abbey!  Something is wrong.  I’m coming baby.’

 

He stood up and opened the door to a surprised agent.  “Bring the car around.  I’m going to the hospital.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Jed went to the bathroom, rubbed his face with cold water and tried to contain his wild hair. Throwing the comb down in disgust, he quickly walked to the elevator and made his way down to the portico where a car was waiting.  Slipping into it, he sat back.  But in his mind he was urging the agent to drive faster.  Something was happening and he needed to be there.  He had to be by her side.

 

 


	18. Coming Home

Chapter 18

 

Jed quickly walked down the hall, two agents leading the way.  The hospital staff was surprised to see the President of the United States in jeans, sweatshirt and sneakers walking down their hall at this hour of the night.

 

He finally made his way to the Abbey’s ICU isolation room.  Spying Dr. Walls talking with an older gentleman, he could tell there was a look of concern on her face.  He walked up beside her and waited until the two people had finished their conversation.

 

“Dr. Walls?”

 

She jumped at the sound of the President’s voice.  “Sir, it’s very late.  This is a surprise.”

 

“Yes, it is.  But I sense something is happening.  Would you please tell me what it is?”

 

“Yes, sir.  Sir, this is Dr. Neal, you wife’s physician.”

 

The two men shook hands.  Jed glanced into the isolation room to see gowned and masked technicians carefully lifting Abbey from the bed to a stretcher.

 

“Tell me what’s happening to my wife.”

 

“We are taking Mrs. Bartlet to emergency surgery.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Sir, this is very hard to say.  Let me show you something.”  Dr. Neal held up an x-ray to the light.  “We took an x-ray earlier just to see if there was some kind of bone infection that we couldn’t see and this is what we saw instead.”  Jed could make out the outline of what appeared to be a screw.  “This is what’s causing her infection.”

 

“WHAT?!!”

 

“Yes, sir.”  This time it was Dr. Walls speaking.  “Apparently during the early transfer process the screw came loose and caused an infection to set up.  There’s no way we would have known about it unless the x-ray had been taken.”

 

“Was this negligence?”

 

Both doctors responded at the same time.  “No sir!”  

 

“Why not?  Having a loose piece of metal inside you sure does seem like negligence.”

 

“No sir,” Dr. Neal replied.  “Sometimes screws come loose for a number of reasons but it’s rare that it comes totally loose and even rarer that it sets up an infection.  The infection spread through her whole body rapidly so that’s why she suddenly took ill yesterday on the plane.”

 

Jed stood and watched as the technicians moved all the lines over to the stretcher.  He turned back to the doctors.  “Can I see her for just a minute?”

 

Both doctors glanced at each other before Dr. Neal replied.  “Yes.”

 

“Where’s the stuff I need to put on?”

 

“Oh, we’ve discontinued the precautions now we know what we’re dealing with.  You’re fine to go in.”

 

“Great.”

 

Dr. Neal opened the door and told the techs to wait to disconnect the First Lady from the ventilator.  As the President stepped into the room, the two techs quietly left him alone.

 

He bent down and rubbed a hand across her forehead and took her hand in his.  He had to have direct contact.  That was the only way he could connect with her and her to him.  Her pale face, the tube down her throat, the stubble on her head.  This was not the Abbey he knew.  But then he also knew that the surgery would help HIS Abbey to come back to him.  “Abbey, you’re going into surgery and I’ll be here the whole time.  Fight Abbey!  Fight to come back to me and to the girls.  We love you so very much and want you back.  Do you hear me?”

 

He felt a weak squeeze on his hand.  “Abbey!  Do you hear me?  Squeeze my hand again.”  He watched as her fingers squeezed his.  Tears that had been welling up now fell.  “Oh, sweetheart.  I love you so very much.  Fight this!  You’ll feel so much better after this surgery.”  He squeezed her hand once more.  

 

Dr. Neal stood at the door.  “Sir, I hate to…”

 

“I know.  I know.”  Leaning down he whispered in her ear.  “I love you, Abbey.  You’re going to get better.  I promise you.  Come back to me.”

 

A quick squeeze and he left the room.  The techs reentered and removed the ventilator.  Squeezing the ambu bag, they pushed the stretcher out the door and away from Jed.  But finally he had real hope that her troubles would soon be over.  She would come back to him and this time her recovery would be complete.

 


	19. Coming Home

Chapter 19

 

As the stretcher disappeared down the hall, Jed turned to see Leo running from the opposite direction.  Ron Butterfield was striding right behind him.

 

“Jed!  What’s going on?  Ron called to tell me you were on your way to the hospital.  Is Abbey…” as he glanced at the now empty room.

 

Jed smiled the first true smile he had had in almost twenty-four hours.  “She’s being taken to surgery.  They know what’s causing the infection.  A screw.”

 

“A screw?!!”

 

“Yes.  Apparently it came loose in the past day or so.  It’s a long story and I have plenty of time to tell it.”  He turned to Dr. Neal.  “Where can we wait?  And I need to call my children.”

 

Ron spoke up.  “Sir, we have a private office on the fifth floor that’s available.  The Chief of Surgery has graciously offered it.  And it’s right down from the operating suites.”

 

“Good.  Let’s go.”  Jed pulled off the paper gown, mask and latex gloves.  “Anybody for some coffee?”

 

******

 

A knock at the door startled the six people in the room.  The President, his Chief of Staff, his Press Secretary and the three girls all glanced at the door.  In an instant they would all know the outcome of the surgery.  It had been three hours since Abbey had been taken to the operating room.  Although they had had hourly updates, until the final word came no one would know for sure if it had been successful.

 

The door opened and three exhausted physicians entered.  A tall, red haired man walked toward the President.  He stood, nodding to the two familiar physicians that stood behind him.  “Hello Mr. President.  I’m Dr. Charles.  Your wife is doing very well.  The surgery went without a hitch and she’s now in recovery.  You’ll be able to see her in a few minutes.”

 

Jed could see the smiles cross the other faces in the room.  “Great.  What did you find?”

 

“We removed the loose screw.  In fact, we removed all of the ones that was holding the plate together and put in all new ones.  These are longer and will not come loose.  That I can promise you.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“As sure as I can be.  I have prescribed several intravenous antibiotics that will be infused over the next forty-eight hours which should take care of the infection.”

 

“Dr. Neal said that this was just something that just occasionally occurs.  Is that the truth?”

 

“Yes, sir.  I’ve been an orthopedic surgeon for twenty years and I have seen only a few cases where this happens.  I’m sorry that it had to happen to Mrs. Bartlet.”

 

“I am too.  Now what do we do?  How will her recovery progress?”

 

“It should go smoothly unless we have any more complications.”

 

“Don’t even say such a thing.”

 

Dr. Charles laughed.  “Yes, sir.  I understand that she’s had several problems.  Let’s just hope this is the end of them.”

 

“Amen.”

 

“So does anyone wish to see her?  She’s still groggy from the anesthesia but should be able to recognize you.”

 

The girls looked at each other and then at their father.  “He’s first,” they all said at the same time.

 

The people in the room laughed, including the President.  “Thanks, girls.  CJ, you can release the information and Doctor, if you will, would you go with my Press Secretary and answer the medical questions?”

 

“I will be glad to.  Again, Mr. President, Mrs. Bartlet should now be on her way to a full recovery.”

 

“And if so, our prayers will have been answered.”

 

 

 


	20. Coming Home

Chapter 20

 

Three days later, Abbey was experiencing a terrible case of cabin fever.  Her fever had dropped within six hours of the surgery and everything else seemed back to normal.  But nothing could satisfy her.  The food wasn’t good, the room temperature was not right; she couldn’t get her favorite channels on the suite TV.  Although the girls had tried to make her feel better, she remained restless.

 

“When is your father coming over?” By default Zoey was staying with her during the day.  Liz had gone back to New Hampshire and Ellie had returned to her lab in Baltimore.

 

“I don’t know Mom.  It’s only five o’clock.  A bit early for him to leave the office, don’t you think?”

 

“I haven’t seen him since last night.”

 

“You talked to him twice today.”

 

“That’s not the same as him being here.”

 

“Do you want me to call him?

 

“No.  He’ll be here.  He’ll be here, right?”

 

“Mom!  Yes.  I don’t think you could keep him away from you.  Just look at all these flowers he sent.  You would think it was a funeral home.”  She waved her hand across the room.  Every available space had been taken up by bouquets of roses and lilies, Abbey’s favorites.

 

“Hey!  I’m not dead.  And I enjoy the flowers.  They smell so good.”

 

“Mom, how can you distinguish the smell?  They’ve all blended together in my nose.”

 

“I know what they smell like.  And besides, it’s not the flowers but the thought that counts.”

 

“Well, Dad thinks a lot about you.”

 

“Did I hear my name?”

 

“Jed!” as he made his way over to her bed holding yet another bouquet of roses.  

 

“Hi, sweetie.”  He leaned down and gave her a kiss.  “How do you feel?  Any pain?”

 

Abbey shook her hair.  Her hair stubble had been replaced by a wig of her same hair color.  She had talked Millie into getting one for her while her hair grew out.  The last thing she needed was a picture of the stubble on her head.  “Just a little.  Only when I move.”

 

“Well, then don’t move.”  Jed laughed.  This was finally his Abbey.  After almost two weeks of worrying constantly about her, it was nice to have Abbey talking and laughing.

 

“What did Dr. Charles say on his rounds?”  Jed asked but he already knew.  He had contacted the physician himself in order to get the information straight and unfiltered.

 

“He said that if I continue to progress he would let me out of the hospital in a few days if I had some help at home.  I told him that would not be an issue.”

 

“No trouble at all.  How many nannies do I need to hire?”

 

“Jed!  I don’t need a nanny.  Just an aide to help me with my bath and dressing and some other stuff.  He said I could sit in a wheelchair as long as I had a long extension for my leg.  I guess the Secret Service will have to push me if I go anywhere.”

 

“Well, you’re not going anywhere for a long time.  I’m locking the bedroom door and keeping you there for a looong period of time.”

 

Abbey blushed.  “Shh, children are present.”

 

“Hey!  I know about the birds and the bees.  And even though it’s yucky to think my parents are doing it, I know its being done.”

 

“Hey!”  Jed turned to Zoey.  “How do you know?”

 

Zoey laughed.  “Well, Dad the walls are not as soundproof as you might think.  It’s an old building.”

 

“Let’s talk about something else.”

 

“I agree.  Zoey Patricia Bartlet you ought to be ashamed of yourself.”

 

“Dad.  It’s okay.  I mean, if you weren’t, then how did I get here?  From the stork?  Give me a break.”

 

Abbey quickly spoke up.  “No way.  I have enough breaks for everybody.”

 

The room dissolved in laughter.

 

 

 


	21. Coming Home

Chapter 21

 

The next afternoon Jed called the hospital from the White House. “How are things?”

 

“I want to go home!”

 

“Abbey, we went over this last night.  You can’t go home until you build up some strength in your arms.  You’re still very weak.”

 

“I know that.  But I want to come home.”

 

“I understand that, Babe.  Hey, will you stay if I bring you a surprise?”

 

Abbey grinned.  “What kind of surprise?  I have enough flowers and I’m not a chocolate type of person.”

 

“If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise, would it?”

 

“Jeed.  Pleeease tell me.”

 

“Okay.  You know I can’t deny you anything.  Feel up to a visitor?”

 

“Who?  It’s not Mom.  I talked to her today.  So who is it?”

 

“It’s called a surprise Abbey, for a reason.  Just be ready about 6 pm.  Okay?  I’ll bring the visitor with me.”

 

“You won’t tell me who it is?”

 

“Abbey, I have to go.  Just be ready about six, okay?”

 

“All right.  Bye.”  Abbey reluctantly hung up the phone, her curiosity raised on who her secret visitor would be.

 

********

A knock on the door woke Abbey from her nap.  Jed’s smiling face came around the edge of the door.

 

“Hi, how do you feel?”

 

“Okay I guess.  I just want to go home.”

 

“Well you can’t.  Not yet anyway.  But I think you’ll like my surprise.”

 

Abbey straightened up and smoothed the covers.  “I’m waiting,” she replied but unsure what she was waiting for.

 

Jed left the room for just a second and returned with a woman and a child.  “Abbey, do you know who this is?”

 

Abbey felt like she should but with all that occurred the past few days her mind was a little fuzzy.  “Hello, I’m Abigail Bartlet.”

 

The woman gently shoved the child toward the bed.  “Yes, ma’am.  I know.  You saved my daughter’s life.”

 

Slowly, Abbey realized who she was speaking to.  Tears welled up in her eyes, for Jed being so thoughtful as to bring these people clear across the country to raise her spirits and for being able to know the outcome of at least one of her patients from that awful time.

 

Abbey motioned for them to come closer.  She reached out to bring the little girl into a tight hug.  “I’m so glad you came to see me.”

 

“Ma’am, I’m Linda Gale and this is my daughter Catherine.  I’m just so grateful that we can be here to thank you in person.  We met the President in Seattle and he told me that he would tell you about us.”

 

Abbey glanced at her husband over Catherine’s head.  “Jed?”  She did not remember them talking about this.

 

Jed shrugged his shoulders.  “I forgot.  Sorry.”

 

Abbey smiled.  How could she be angry at someone who was so thoughtful?  She turned her attention back to Linda and Catherine. “I’m so glad Catherine is okay.  No lasting effects?”

 

“No ma’am.  None at all.”

 

“Great.”

 

They talked for another twenty minutes before Abbey started to yawn.  “I’m so sorry Mrs. Gale to end this.  I think my body wants its rest.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.  I understand.  Catherine, kiss the First Lady goodbye.  Thank you, Mr. President.”

 

Jed walked up to the bed and took Abbey’s hand.  “No, thank you.  This has done my wife a lot of good.  Now, the gentleman outside will make sure you get to your hotel and then will take you back to the airport in the morning.  If you need anything, he will be able to reach me.”

 

“Yes, sir.  Come on Catherine.”

 

Jed and Abbey watched as the two walked out of the room and closed the door.  

 

“Jed, thank you so much.  That meant a lot to me.”

 

“I knew it would.  Now, scoot back down and get some rest.  I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

“You promise?”

 

“I promise.”

 


	22. Coming Home

Chapter 22

 

Two days later Dr. Charles finally dismissed Abbey.  His directions were very simple.  Bed rest, assistance when out of the bed, and gradual physical therapy to strengthen her legs and arms.  It would be at least two months before she could place any weight on her left leg but in the meantime the therapist would work on upper body strength and maintaining tone all over.

 

“Are you ready to go?”

 

“I am SO ready.  You got everything set up at home?”

 

Jed smiled.  “Of course.  You sell me short woman.”

 

Abbey laughed.  “You are short.”

 

“Oh!  That hurts.”

 

They both dissolved into laughter.  Jed could see the twinkle in Abbey’s eyes and was grateful for the skill of the people that had put it back.

 

“I have everything set up.  Our bed has been moved out and your temporary hospital bed has been moved in.  I have a twin bed by your side.  I’ve looked at the records of several personal aides and Ron is running security checks on them.  You’ll make the final decision.  Now, how does that sound?”

 

“It sounds like Leo has been busy.”

 

“Abbey!  I want you to know I did it all.”

 

“Jed, I’m sorry but I don’t believe you.”

 

Jed nodded.  “Well, I have to admit I had a little help.  Zoey and Millie did a lot of the leg work.”

 

“I knew it!”

 

“Okay.  Okay!  I wanted to.  Can you give me credit for that?”

 

“Come here.”  Jed walked over to her bed.   “Of course I’ll give you credit.”  She leaned up and gave him a big kiss.  “You need more credit?”

 

“Of course.”  He leaned down and this time maintained the lip lock.  

 

“Ahh-hem.”  Dr. Charles cleared his throat.  “Mr. President, Mrs. Bartlet.  I’m sorry to interrupt.”

 

Both laughed.  “Jed can’t wait to get me home.”

 

“I understand but I do have to say you won’t be capable of more intimate moments for awhile.  Do you both understand that?”

 

Both Jed and Abbey blushed.  “Of course.  We understand that.  Don’t we dear?”

 

“Yes, dear.”

 

“Good.  Now do you have any questions for me?”

 

Jed and Abbey shared a glance and both shook their heads.  Jed walked over to the two doctors and shook hands with Dr. Charles first.  “Thank you so much.  This is the first time in weeks I don’t have to worry about my wife.  Thanks for helping me bring her back home.”

 

Jed turned to the other doctor.  “And you, Dr. Walls, I can’t begin to thank you for everything you did in Seattle, and especially on the plane.  I don’t know what the outcome would have been if you hadn’t been there.”

 

Abbey piped up.  “That goes for me too.”

 

Dr. Walls smiled.  “It was my pleasure, Mr. President, ma’am.  Mrs. Bartlet has given me two weeks that I won’t soon forget.”

 

All the occupants laughed.

 

“Now, can I leave?”

 

“Yes ma’am.  Like I told you earlier, because you can’t put any weight on that leg, you’ll be transferred home by an ambulance and then over a period of time, after you increase your strength, you’ll progress to crutches and then finally walking in a few months.  You’ll need to be patient.  This is a serious injury and will take time to come back from it.”

 

Abbey nodded.  “I understand.  But I know I’ll feel much better when I get home.”

 

“Most people do.  Please take care of yourself.  I don’t want to see you again.”  Dr. Charles grinned.

 

Abbey laughed again.  “Neither do I.”

 

 


	23. Coming Home

Chapter 23

 

 

Later that night, Jed made his way back to the Residence.  He had left Millie and Zoey to get Abbey settled after her discharge from the hospital and worked hard to make up for lost time in the office.  Finally, Leo told him to go home.  He left eagerly.  He was ecstatic that Abbey was back home and waiting for him upstairs.  Even though they had some rough work ahead of them, he knew that they could face most any obstacle as long as they were together.

 

He opened the door quietly, not knowing if Abbey was asleep.

 

“Hi, hon.  About time you got up here.”

 

Jed walked over and for the first time in weeks gave Abbey a private kiss.  “How do you feel?”

 

“A little sore.  I’ve been moved so much today but I took a pain pill about an hour ago so it’s getting better.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“It just a fact I’m going to have to accept.  I’ve ordered our dinner.  I just have to tell them when.”

 

“Let’s wait a few minutes.”  Jed took off his suit and shoes and slipped into his standard jeans and sweatshirt.  He then walked back to the hospital bed and motioned for Abbey to move over.  “This is what I want to do first.”

 

Abbey looked at him questionably until she realized what he wanted.  “Come on in.”  Abbey gingerly moved over to make room for Jed on the oversized hospital bed. 

 

Jed snuggled as close as he could, just wanting to hold his wife for the first time in a couple of weeks.  “This will satisfy me.”

 

They both lay there for over an hour, neither one speaking but just absorbing the feelings of just being with each other once again.

 

“I’ve missed you.”  Jed raised his eyes to meet hers.  

 

“I have too.  Jed, I’m so sorry…”

 

Jed placed a finger across her lips.  “Shh.  I told you not to worry about this.  Yes, it was stupid what you did, but you’re here now and safe and most importantly, in my arms.  And like I said to you in the hospital, you aren’t going anywhere for a long time.”

 

“Don’t worry.  I don’t want to go anywhere for a long time.”

 

Jed leaned over and gave her a deep kiss.  “I love you Abigail Bartlet.”

 

Abbey smiled, the twinkle in her eyes reflecting her love for her husband.  “I love you too, Jed.  And I promise you I’ll never do anything so stupid again.”

 

“You had better not.”

 

But laughed and then settled in next to each other.  Shortly, they both fell asleep, knowing that both were safe and secure.  That feeling had been missing for way too long.

 

 

Sequel: Dual Recovery 

 

 


End file.
